


Camping

by KpopFanfics (orphan_account)



Series: Male Idols Omorashi [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KpopFanfics
Summary: Minghao went camping with his boyfriends Junhui and Seungcheol. Minghao wakes up with a great need to pee.





	Camping

Minghao set the tent with Seungcheol as Junhui went to go find wood for a fire. They put a big sleeping bag inside of the tent and their backpacks. "Good job, baby." Seungcheol said as he picked up Minghao.

Minghao held on to Seungcheol's shirt. He had his camera with him. That's why they came here, just so Minghao can get pretty pictures and some memories. 

Seungcheol looked at the water near them. Minghao grabbed his camera and snapped a few pictures of the beautiful stream. "I swear we have the best spot." Minghao said as he placed his camera on top of him.

Junhui had done something smart. He found a trash bag and filled it with wood. "Yay! Junhui. How much wood did you get?" Seungcheol asked. He put down Minghao and walked over to the bag.

"Wow, hyung, that's a lot." Minghao kissed Junhui. Junhui grabbed the bag and grabbed out the best pieces. He walked back to where he found the wood and dumped the pieces out and threw the bag away.

"So, you guys got the tent set up."  
"Yeah, it was fun." Minghao and Seungcheol said in sync.

Later, all three of them decided to sit by the fire and they all sat with their eyes closed. It was silent but it was very relaxing.

"I'm tired." Minghao broke the silence.  
"Before we go, does anyone have to go to the bathroom?" Seungcheol asked.  
"No." Junhui said picking up Minghao.  
"I don't." Minghao responded grabbing onto Junhui's shirt.

Seungcheol unzipped the tent and went inside. Seungcheol and Junhui took off their shirts, leaving them to sleep in only their jeans. And Minghao only took off his jeans, leaving him to sleep in a big shirt he had tucked in and boxers.

Minghao slept in the middle, while the other two slept on each side of him.

A couple of hours later Minghao woke up to a pain. He couldn't figure out what it was at the moment, but it hurt.

He felt another one. This time it was worse. He figured out what it was. He had to go to the bathroom, and he figured it was pretty bad.

God dammit, why didn't he go when Seungcheol asked. He wouldn't have to deal with this pain. He sighed. He couldn't leave, because one he was scared of the dark and two he didn't want to wake up his boyfriends.

He squeezed his thighs tighter together. "Shit." He whispered. He knew he needed to wake them up, but he didn't want to. It was also too difficult. They both took long times getting up.

He felt himself leak. "Seungcheol, Seungcheol." Minghao whispered. Seungcheol looked over at him. "Are you okay, Minghao?" He asked.  
"No, I need to use the bathroom. Really bad."  
"Give me a couple of minutes. I'll go with you if you give me some time." Seungcheol said.

Minghao had to be as patient as possible. But it was hard. "Please, I really gotta go." Seungcheol moved his legs out from under the cover of the sleeping bag and stood Minghao up.

"Come on, baby." Seungcheol said. Minghao grabbed his hand. They both walked over to the bathroom. And the worse thing happened. A line. "Fuck." Seungcheol said. He held Minghao's hand as the line slowly but surely moved.

It was almost Minghao's turn to go, but it was too late. A puddle formed under him as his bladder emptied out entirely.

Seungcheol picked him up again and took him back to the tent. "Junhui. I think we should go sign out and go home. I'll drive."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't ask."

Junhui walked away to the managers and signed them out so they can go home. And so Minghao can also take a long shower.


End file.
